Moira Thaurissan
|Przynależność = Ironforge Klan Ciemnego Żelaza Rada Trzech Młotów Przymierze Konklawe Klan Miedziobrodych (dawniej) |Stanowisko = Reprezentantka Ciemnego Żelaza w Radzie Trzech Młotów Królowa Regentka klanu Ciemnego Żelaza Cesarzowa Czarnorytnych Księżniczka Ironforge |Lokacja = Wysoki Tron Ironforge |Status = Żyje |Rodzina = Starszy Miedziobrody Madoran (przodkowie) Magni (ojciec) Eimear (matka) Muradin (wujek) Brann (wujek) Dagran (mąż) † Dagran II (syn) |Mentorzy = Alonsus Faol Magni Miedziobrody |Uczniowie = Poszukiwacze przygód |Sprzymierzeńcy = Varian Wrynn (przyjaciel) Anduin Wrynn (przyjaciel) Alonsus Faol (przyjaciel) Kurdran Wildhammer (przyjaciel) Calia Menethil (przyjaciółka) |Dubbing = Elle Newlands }}Królowa Regentka Moira Thaurissan (z domu Miedziobrodych) to córka króla Magniego Miedziobrodego z Ironforge i wdowa po Cesarzu Dagranie Thaurissanie z klanu Ciemnego Żelaza. Jest ona jednocześnie Księżniczką Ironforge oraz Cesarzową klanu Ciemnego Żelaza, reprezentującą klan w Radzie Trzech Młotów, która włada Ironforge po petryfikacji jej ojca. Biografia 'World of Warcraft' Moira Miedziobroda przyszła na świat jako córka króla Magniego i królowej Eimear z Ironforge. Chociaż kochał on swoją córkę, to zawsze pragnął syna, który mógłby odziedziczyć po nim tron i był rozczarowany, że Moira nie była upragnionym męskim potomkiem. Prawo sukcesji Ironforge głosi, że Moira, nie mając braci, będzie prawowitą dziedziczką tronu. Jednak mimo że Magni nigdy oficjalnie nie podważyłby jej roszczeń, to uważał, że kobieta nie będzie w stanie rządzić z taką samą efektywnością jak mężczyzna. Opinią tą dzielił się jedynie z najbliższymi współpracownikami, takimi jak Doradca Belgrum, Wysoki Kapłan Rohan i inni. Moira została porwana przez krasnoludy Ciemnego Żelaza podczas podróży do Lakeshire i stanęła przed obliczem Cesarza Dagrana Thaurissana w Shadowforge. Władca ciemnych krasnoludów nie tylko nie uwięził księżniczki, lecz okazał jej szacunek, którego brakło u jej ojca, słuchając uważnie jej słów i wyrażając opinię, że mogłaby władać państwem równie sprawnie, jak każdy mężczyzna. W sercu Moiry zakiełkowało uczucie i po pewnym czasie wyszła za mąż za cesarza Thaurissana. Kharan Mighthammer, jedyny strażnik z jej eskorty, który uszedł z życiem, doszedł do wniosku, że prawdopodobnie rzucono na nią urok. Król Magni, rozgniewany, że Moira związała się z arcywrogiem jego rodziny, wysłał oddział do zabicia Cesarza Thaurissana i sprowadzenia prawdopodobnie zaczarowanej Moiry do Ironforge. Jednak ta odmówiła powrotu do domu i ogłosiła, że jest w ciąży. Co więcej, śmierć jej męża wyrwała ziejącą ranę w jej sercu. Przez kilka lat o niej nie słyszano, a Magni wciąż łudził się, że została ona pojmana i zaczarowana, nie mogąc znieść myśli, że jego własna córka mogłaby zakochać się i wyjść za krasnoluda Ciemnego Żelaza z własnej woli. Mimo że był zdruzgotany wiadomościami i nie bacząc na przepaść, która powstała między ojcem a córką, Magni wierzył, że pewnego dnia Moira powróci do Ironforge, więc nigdy prawnie jej nie wydziedziczył. Po tych wszystkich wydarzeniach Aerin i kilka innych kobiet zostało promowanych do elitarnej straży Magniego. Aerin twierdziła, że był to efekt tego, że król wreszcie dostrzegł swoje seksistowskie zachowanie i że nie był wobec Moiry uczciwy. 'The Shattering' Dowiedziawszy się o petryfikacji króla Magniego, Moira powróciła do Ironforge wraz ze swoim małoletnim synem Dagranem Thaurissanem II, by przejąć tron. Wspierana przez klan Ciemnego Żelaza cesarzowa prowadziła aroganckie rządy żelaznej ręki. Gryfy zostały zamknięte w odosobnieniu, zablokowano dostęp do Podziemnego Tramwaju, a wszyscy mieszkańcy miasta zostali zakładnikami, podobnie jak książę Anduin Wrynn, przebywający wtedy w mieście jako dyplomata ze Stormwind, który miał pomóc krasnoludom w czasach niepokoju. Podczas wspólnego obiadu (książę wtedy wiedział już więcej o przeszłości Moiry od Aerin) Anduinowi udało się dyskretnie wyprowadzić cesarzową w pole, by na chwilę porzuciła maskę i sprowokować szczerą reakcję z jej strony, by odkryć jej prawdziwe cele. Moira wyjawiła, że nigdy nie została zaczarowana przez męża, lecz zakochała się w nim, gdyż okazywał jej szacunek, którego nie mogła się doczekać ze strony ojca. Gdy Anduin przyznał, że Magni źle ją traktował, zauważył również, że Moira nie przekuła tego w swój atut, lecz pozwoliła urazie pożreć dobre uczucia wobec ojca. Gdy król Varian Wrynn dowiedział się, że Moira i klan Ciemnego Żelaza przejęli Ironforge i trzymali jego syna jako zakładnika, wpadł w gniew. Król wraz z osiemnastoma agentami SI:7 wyruszyli na misję uwolnienia miasta i zamordowania Moiry. Gdy Varian miał już wykonać wyrok, Anduin - który szybko zawrócił do miasta - przekonał ojca, że lepiej będzie wesprzeć Moirę, by stała się lepszym przywódcą. Mimo że zaprowadziła tyranię w królestwie, wciąż pozostawała prawowitą dziedziczką tronu, a jej śmierć tylko wprowadziłaby zamęt w kwestii sukcesji Ironforge, co mogłoby doprowadzić do kolejnej krwawej wojny domowej, która mogłaby wciągnąć pozostałe nacje Przymierza. Tymczasem gdyby przeżyła, mogłaby zjednoczyć wszystkie klany krasnoludów. Varian niechętnie zgodził się z argumentacją syna, lecz nie zapomniał chaosu, jaki wprowadziły rządy cesarzowej oraz że zagroziła bezpieczeństwu Anduina. Król zgodził się oszczędzić życie Mory, lecz podkreślił dobitnie, że jeśli Moira miałaby zostać przywódcą i zjednoczyć krasnoludy, będzie musiała zasłużyć na koronę poprzez zyskanie zaufania jej ludu. By wszystkie krasnoludy mogły wyrażać swoje zdanie w kluczowych kwestiach, Varian nakazał stworzenie Rady Trzech Młotów, w której zasiedli poza nią wuj Muradin Miedziobrody i Than Wildhammerów, Falstad Wildhammer. 'Ogień i Żelazo' Moira próbuje zrobić wszystko, by zintegrować klan Ciemnego Żelaza z resztą królestwa Ironforge. By tego dokonać zaplanowała odbudowę Młota Wysokiego Króla (nawet używając podrobionych elementów, jeśli okaże się to konieczne) jako symbolu jedności klanów. Kurdran Wildhammer wahał się, czy przekazać swój fragment, lecz po kilku dniach negocjacji zebrano wszystkie trzy fragmenty i przygotowano je do przekucia. Następnego dnia Moira i Drukan spotkali Kurdrana i Sky'ree podczas spaceru. Drukan obawiał się gryfa, a nawet okazał jej brak szacunku, lecz cesarzowa nakazała mu przeprosić. Następnie podziękowała przywódcy Wildhammerów za przekazanie ostatniego fragmentu młota. Po śmierci Sky'ree, Kurdran był w szoku i zabrał fragment należący do Wildhammerów. Moira to zauważyła i dwójka przywódców wdała się w kłótnię. Kurdan zauważył, że próbuje ona wywołać poczucie wyobcowania Wildhammerów, by mocniej zintegrować Ciemne Żelazo z Miedziobrodymi. Podczas publicznej ceremonii przekucia Młota Wysokiego Króla, Kurdran zmiażdżył fragment Wildhammerów mówiąc, że jedność krasnoludów nie może być oparta na fizycznym artefakcie, który pewnego dnia może znowu zostać rozbity i że wszyscy powinni zacząć z czystą kartą. Muradin z radością przystał na tę propozycję, a Moira, która została wyprowadzona w pole, została zmuszona do posłuszeństwa i zniszczyła również fragment Ciemnego Żelaza. 'Kataklizm' Mimo że Moira jest Królową Regentką klanu Ciemnego Żelaza, niektóre krasnoludy nie są lojalne wobec niej ani jej syna. Gdy członkowie klanu lojalni wobec Młota Zmierzchu zaatakowali Lotnisko Ironforge i zostali odparci, Dowódca Stonebreaker wysłał poszukiwacza przygód, by poinformował Radę o zaistniałych wydarzeniach. Moira nie chciała uwierzyć, że Ciemne Żelazo atakuje Ironforge do czasu, aż Muradin poręczył prawdomówność posłańca. Gdy pozostali członkowie Rady zarzucili Moirze brak kontroli nad własnym ludem, z determinacją wytropiła odpowiedzialnego za atak i ujęła Ambasadora Slaghammera, który pracował dla Młota Zmierzchu, aresztując go pod zarzutem zdrady. Zadania Podczas linii zadań z Dun Morogh Moira jest zaangażowana w następujące zadania: * 10 Demanding Answers * 10 Seize the Ambassador 'Quest for Pandaria' Trójka władców Ironforge spotkała się z Li Li Stormstout, która poszukiwała Magniego. Rada nie mogła jej pomóc, a Moira była zniesmaczona brakiem manier pandarenki. [[Blood in the Snow|'Krew w Śniegu']] thumb|Moira Thaurissan i Vairan Wrynn prowadzący krasnoludy do walki Pewnego dnia zwiadowcy króla Variana odkryli, że trolle Zandalari zagrozili krasnoludzkiej stolicy przez podburzenie przeciw niej trolli Lodowej Grzywy. Król doszedł do wniosku, że jeśli pomoże krasnoludom w uporaniu się z zagrożeniem, te użyczą mu swego wojska podczas kampanii przeciwko Hordzie. Varian nie przewidział jednak, że krasnoludy nie ufają sobie nawzajem. Gdy stanął przez Radą Trzech Młotów z prośbą o pomoc, Muradin i Falstad odmówili mu wsparcia argumentując, że jeśli osłabią obronę miasta, Ciemne Żelazo wykorzysta okazję, by pokonać pozostałe klany i przejąć Ironforge. Wściekły Varian powiedział, że jeśli nikt mu nie pomoże, Ironforge zostanie oblężone. Tylko Moira zaoferowała pomoc argumentując, że Ciemne Żelazo okaże swoją lojalność wobec Rady, stolicy oraz Przymierza. Tym samym cesarzowa i Wysoki Król wyruszyli w śnieg, by ocalić miasto, podczas gdy inni pozostali z własnymi myślami. Gdy dotarli na Błyszczącą Grań odkryli, że wrogowie używają nienaturalnej burzy, by powstrzymać ich marsz. Na prośbę Variana, Moira poprowadziła swoją straż na wioskę trolli, podczas gdy bohaterowie króla powstrzymali magiczną burzę chroniącą Grań. Gdy ocalono uwięzionych górali i zabito żywiołaki, które trolle karmiły krwią, bohaterowie przegrupowali się ze strażą Moiry, by wspólnie zabić przywódcę Zandalarich i zająć wioskę Lodowej Grzywy. Po bitwie Varian przypisał zwycięstwo Moirze i Ciemnemu Żelazu, oznajmiając nawet, że Miedziobrodzi i Wildhammerzy będą żałowali, że nie mają udziału w tym zwycięstwie. Moira jednak z pokorą zauważyła, że jej celem była obrona i wyraz lojalności, a nie zawstydzenie kogokolwiek, co jak stwierdził Varian, wypełniła z nawiązką. Razem wrócili do Ironforge, by ogłosić przed Radą zwycięstwo. Gdy przybyli do miasta, pozostali krasnoludzcy przywódcy byli zawstydzeni własnym zachowaniem i przysięgli, że nigdy więcej strach i nieufność nie zaćmią ich osądów. Wolni od uprzedzeń przywódcy zadeklarowali pełne wsparcie dla Przymierza. 'Oblężenie Orgrimmaru' Moira Thaurissan i kontyngent krasnoludzkich żołnierzy przebili się do Warsztatów Oblężniczych. Spotkali tam Mistrza Oblężniczego Blackfuse'a, który wysłał na bohaterów Przymierza swoje najnowsze dzieło, Żelazną Gwiazdę. Moira poleciła swoim żołnierzom zaatakowanie potwora, lecz padli oni pod ciosami piekielnej machiny. Blackfuse zbiegł, pozostawiając Moirę z poszukiwaczami przygód. Widząc niszczycielską moc tworu Blackfuse'a, Moira ostrzegła bohaterów, by byli ostrożni. Przymierze :Nie ma nic lepszego, by zintegrować naród, jak wspólny wróg. Krasnoludzkie klany nigdy nie były tak zjednoczone. Jeśli pokój będzie trwał, nasze królestwa będą silniejsze niż kiedykolwiek... Horda :Nie mam ci nic do powiedzenia, . 'Zbrodnie Wojenne' Moira, wraz z innymi przywódcami Przymierza otrzymali list od Xuen zapraszając ich na proces Garrosha Hellscreama. Podróżowała do Pandarii i Jaina zauważyła, że kłóciła się z pandarerem o miejscu, do którego jechali Świątynii Białego Tygrysa. Była obecna podczas samego procesu i pokazana została wizja z przeszłości, ta, w której Moira została prawie stracona przez Variana.Zbrodnie Wojenne 'Jadeitowi Łowcy' Moira i inni członkowie rady szantażowali Fendriga Redbearda, Fenella Darkvire i Carricka Irongrina, aby stworzyć zespół i pomóc w odbudowaniu Statuy Jadeitowego Węża. Cytaty Ironforge Powitania * Stoisz przed Moirą, Królową Regentką klanu Ciemnego Żelaza. Zważaj na słowa! * Czego ode mnie chcesz? Streszczaj się, moja cierpliwość jest krótka! * Ironforge potrzebuje naszego czarodziejstwa, jak i naszej siły. * Z czasem mój syn będzie rządził Ciemnym Żelazem, a może nawet całym Ironforge. Aggro * ZUCHWALCY!!! ZGINIECIE ZA TO!' * Jak ŚMIECIE!! Zabijając gracza * Pokłońcie się królowej! * Bez litości dla słabych! Śmierć * Mój syn...mnie pomści... Cel * Ciekawostki * Głosu Moirze użycza Elle Newlands. * Z powodu historii w Podnóżach Czarnej Skały Moira jest jednym przywódcą rasowym, wyłączywszy echa postaci pojawiające się w instancji Czas Końca, który może zostać zabity przez swoją własną rasę i frakcję. * Nakrycie głowy Moiry jest identyczne do tego, które noszą Halduron Brightwing i Muradin Miedziobrody. * W pierwotnych zadaniach Thrall wysyłał poszukiwaczy przygód, by rozprawili się z Cesarzem Dagranem Thaurissanem i pomogli uwięzionej księżniczce. Prawdopodobnie zostało to odwołane, gdyż książka The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm wspomina tylko o drużynie Magniego, która zabiła cesarza. * W koszmarze Magniego wywołanym przez Szmaragdowy Koszmar, król poprowadził oddział do Podnóży Czarnej Skały, by uwolnić Moirę i zabić Dagrana. Mimo że uznał jej syna, wygnał go z królestwa Ironforge. Moira, słysząc to, zabiła Magniego i ujawniła, że Dagran Thaurissan II miał tylko pilnować tronu, zanim urodzi się jej nowe dziecko, które miało być potomkiem Ragnarosa. Galeria Moira.jpg|Moira w Ironforge Princess_Moira_Bronzebeard.jpg|Moira Bronzebeard w Podnóżach Czarnej Skały CoTH Moria.jpg Zmiany w patchach * * * * * * * Referencje en:Moira Thaurissan de:Prinzessin Moira Bronzebart es:Moira Thaurissan fr:Moira Thaurissan hu:Moira Thaurissan Kategoria:Krasnoludy Kategoria:Ironforge NPC Kategoria:Ironforge quest giver Kategoria:Blood in the Snow Kategoria:Siege of Orgrimmar Kategoria:Podnóża Czarnej Skały Kategoria:Klan Ciemnego Żelaza Kategoria:Klan Miedziobrodych Kategoria:Boss